My Angel Gabriel
by Crime-Of-Passion
Summary: My frist Mcleod's Fic, Part 3 now up. Plz, R&R! Yes this is a Kate and Dave fic..Dedicated to my friend's Dog, get better!
1. Default Chapter

MY Angel Gabriel –Part One

By Crime Of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so don't sue, unless you want monopoly money, I have lots! …..Actually I kinda lost that when I was playing a game! I don't have any money and I'm only doing this for some fun…so there!

A/N: Hi all this is my first McLeod's fic, I've only watched about four eps! So be nice. The lyrics are by Lamb, Fab song! Well this chapter is very short I know, it's also a bit odd but I swear it will get better. I've only found a few Dave and Kate fics, (which were great by the way) so I decided to write one after I had threatened my friend to write one, which she did but it was smut so blah blah I wrote one. Don't worry I don't make much sense….Lol. Ok here goes………

Slowly, steadily and icily the rain, fell; replenishing the dry cracked land. Nothing but the sound of rain hitting the Cora gated iron roof disturbed the vast land's peace. Coolness had finally come to Drovers Run.

Closing her eyes, the rain spattered down around Kate and the beast under her. Gently she spurred her horse onwards into a walk and gradually to a trot. With caution she lifted her arms and road forward into darkness in a canter. Her heart beat loudly with the sheer thrill, she could fly.

_I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel_

Under the deck of drovers run Dave sat with a mug of hot tea, his eye's cast upon the land.

"Dave, would you like a biscuit ?" Tess, asked as she sat down next to Jodi.

He shock his head and the three elapsed into silence. Jodi looked down at her mug and realizing the absence of Kate looked through the corner of her eye at Dave; this was unlike Kate, to miss spending time with him. Though everything had been turned upside down lately, especially with that of Nick and Tess. Still she wondered where her friend was.

"Have you seen Kate, I haven't seen her for two hours." Jodi swirled her finger around the edge of the mug.

Tess only shrugged obviously in deep thought and Dave looked at her but said nothing. Jodi continued to make circles around her mug.

"Sorry what were you – Is that her?" Tess pointed over to the hill.

"Yeah but what is she doing….. She has her eye's closed! Kate!" Jodi jumped from her seat as did the other two.

"Kate!" Tess yelled.

Kate heard something, quickly opening her eye's she realized where she was and brought the horse to a walk. Jodi, Tess and Dave all came running to her with worried expressions.

"What on earth were you doing Kate!" Jodi yelled.

"I was…wow that was amazing!" She said breathlessly, dismounting.

"Honestly Kate you're so unexpected sometimes" Jodi laughed at her friend.

"Were you worried or something ." Kate laughed, rain dribbled down her cheek and her clothes were drenched right through.

Wiping her face Kate looked at Dave, his expression so hard to read.

"Yeah, yeah." Jodi rolled her eyes as the three headed back to the house. Something had changed in Dave from that point.

_can love  
But I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part  
He's been there since the very start  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel_

A/N: I have to go back to school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to update.


	2. MY Angel GabrielPart 2

MY Angel Gabriel

By Crime Of Passion

Disclaimer: Same as before!

**Part Two –**

Dave threw himself down on his couch, exhausted from doing nothing. Since the continuous down pour of rain had started, he'd only been called out twice. Reluctantly he dragged himself up and headed to the bathroom. Slowly he pulled his clothes off, he sighed with frustration at that simple task. Turning the tap on he let the warm water drench away his tiredness.

A loud knock at the door, tore him from his state of relaxation. Quickly he wrapped a towel around his toned waist and exited the steamy room.

"Coming!" he yelled coming out of the bathroom.

Swiftly he opened the door. "Sally!"

"What are you doing—" He noticed she had been crying, " are you ok?"

" I'm sorry for coming… It's just that…I can't … Can't." She stood there, tears splashing down her face.

"Come inside." He motioned for her to sit on the couch, "I'll be back."

Dave chucked on a baby blue tee-shirt and shorts before going back out to the living room.

"_Why here?" _He wondered as he handed her a box of tissues.

"Can I get you something else ?" He looked at the sobbing figure.

"No, I …I Can't do this by myself!" She cried wiping her face.

Dave sat next to her and looked down with sympathy, she gently placed her small hand on his arm. Some things in life are so easy, to fix with mere distraction ; a kiss.

Sally's lips touched his with no hesitation and if Dave had of looked in her eyes, he'd would have seen victory pass through them. He could of never guessed what was going through her twisted mind, had he of known this was an act to trap Nick, had he'd known that she'd texted Nick to meet her there……

" What do you think your doing mate?"

Dave looked up at Nick, startled

"Nick!" Dave heard Tess.

"Nick!" Sally yelled, she acted surprised.

It was then he saw her , nothing crossed her face, nothing could have hurt him more; _"why can't she look mad, anything, anger? Stupid, she doesn't like you, why do you care?"_ His mind battled, but there was nothing, her face dead calm; he could have thrown up. She simply walked away .

"_Kate."_ He mumbled to himself.

_I can love  
but I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
but from him I never want to part  
he's been there since the very start  
my angel gabriel  
my angel gabriel_

Every step felt like a great feat, her stomach swirled uncontrollably and her head pounded ruthlessly. Some how, the exhilaration and vibrancy of yesterday had been punched out of her.

_I am strong even on my own_

She would get over it, "after all it was only a silly crush," she tried to tell herself.

"You ok?" Jodi asked as Kate trudged up the stair.

She nodded, vowing to herself that she would never try again for him. She looked at her skirt with disgust. _"Why do I bother?"_ She wondered.

" Mail." Jodi handed her a letter.

Kate took it and both sat on the veranda's couch.

"Who's it from?" Jodi hugged her knees, "Kate?"

Dramatically Kate's face paled with every sentence she read, she couldn't breath, she was choking.

"Kate?"

"My Si- her words faded as cascades of tears, flooded down her face and she gasped for air.

"Jodi…"

She couldn't explain, everything blurred, she gulped the air.

Jodi took Kate protectively into her arms. T he letter floated to the ground….

'_Kate, I can hardly write. The bus. Your sister. ………………………..'_

_my angel gabriel  
my angel gabriel  
my angel gabriel_


	3. My angelpart 3

My Angel Gabriel- Part 3 

By Crime Of Passion

Disclaimer: Same as before! I own nothing.

Rhythmically, Dave pounded on the Shear's Quarter's door as the rain poured down around the building. He waited, and finally after a minute Jodi appeared obviously tired and stressed.

"Dave." She greeted, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi, is everything alright? Kate there?" He ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Look… This isn't a good time…" She whispered, looking behind her.

"Why? Is she ok?" He said, pushing past her.

"Dave. Don't." She followed him into the living room, where Kate was at last asleep. Dave looked down at Kate's tear stained cheeks and her small, fragile body smothered in a huge donna. Concerned he turned to Jodi, with a sigh she silently took his arm and lead him back to the veranda

"She had a letter." Jodi started, " her sister was in a accident" With the morbid expression on her face, Dave didn't need anymore elaboration.

"Oh my god!" He practically yelled, his voice slicing through the sound of the heavy rain.

"Shhh…She just got to sleep. Yesterday she seemed pretty unsettled, before she got the letter, do you have any idea?"

Dave's gut swirled. "No..."

Soft footsteps alerted them that Kate was up.

"Jodi I have to help, Stevie" They both heard Kate say in a perfectly normal way.

"Kate wait there!…. You better go." She whispered to Dave.

Sighing he nodded, Kate didn't need another thing to deal with. Too late.

"Dave." Kate's dull eye's looked at him with confusion. "I have to help Stevie" she turned to Jodi.

"Kate, no." Jodi placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But she needs help with the calves." Kate replied in monotone.

"Kate." Dave said softly and slowly.

"I have to speak to Tess, Kate, will you be ok till I get back?" Jodi asked.

Kate nodded, tightening the donna around her body. Jodi, glanced back at both of them as she left, uncertainty flooded her mind.

" Kate I don't know what to say."

Kate moved to get her riding boots.

"What are you doing?" Dave's eye's followed her.

" I have to help Stevie."

"No Kate." He shook his head.

She took no notice and slipped on her boots.

"Kate, your not up to it." He said, hurting for her.

She stood up and grabbed her hat from the hook.

"Kate!" He grabbed her tiny wrist.

" Please, Dave I have to help Stevie." She screwed up her nose, trying to pull away.

With his other hand he gently stroked her cheek.

"I need to help Stevie" She said desperately, tears forming.

"Kate, sweetheart, shhh.." Protectively her took her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"I' m so tired." She sobbed, her head resting against his chest.

"Come here" He took her hand and lead her to the outside couch, he sat down and let her rest against his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her shaking arms, as he tried to calm her with his soothing words. It didn't take her long to fall asleep and when Jodi arrived home, Dave had moved Kate onto the inside couch, where she was sleeping peacefully. Dave was in the kitchen stirring something into a pot, Jodi looked totally surprise but pleased.

"Thanks." Jodi said.

"How's Tess?" Dave asked.

"Hmm… Nick left." Jodi sighed sadly, "It's Sally's fault, how could anyone get involved with her, is what I want to know." She added bitterly.

Dave took a deep breath and looked outside into the walls of rain….

"_That's what I want to know.."_


End file.
